


Who do you think you are

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Edward kidnapps Oswald, Gayness, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald gets the upper hand, Power dynamic switch, Sub Edward Nygma, Threats, double personality, gay all over, hi gay, it’s gay, no sex but kissing and heavy petting, riddler vs Edward, verry gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: The Riddler finally gains control of his body and decides to kidnap and seduce his little bird, unfortunately Oswald finds a way to get the upper hand and heavy petting and bondage ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one Ed and the riddler are fighting... it’s ok

Let’s get one thing straight, Ed did not love Oswald, the thing is... the riddler did. He loved the idea of the kingpin of Gotham loving him, he loved the concept of what the two of them could do, they could make Gotham kneel at their feet. 

The unfortunate fact was that Oswald was mad, to be fair he always was, but now he was mad at Ed, so was the riddler. 

The dumbass who he shared a head with was getting in the way of all of his plans, but the riddler was finally winning! The weak little boy was caving, he had been outsmarted. Now it was time to make things alright with Oswald again. 

Unfortunately making up your mind is hard when you’ve got a little twerp in there with you, Riddler was trying to piece together a plan when Ed decided to get in the way... again. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He was asleep but his mind was always working. 

“What dou you think I’m doing Eddie?” The other man flinched at the name, and Riddler smirked back at him. 

“Oswald hates us! There’s no way he’s gonna ‘make up’ with you just because you tell him you’re not me!” He seemed defiant but the maniac smiling back at him was already three steps ahead of him. 

“Oh he won’t come willingly, I don’t expect him to, we’re just gonna have to get our hands a bit dirty, and I don’t think he’ll fight too hard when he hears about all the love we have to give!” He let the mocking tone seep out of the words as he watched Ed shrink back. 

“He killed Isabella!” Ed seemed to not understand how little the riddler cared. It was cute but disappointing. 

“And we killed Kristin.” The riddler retorted, “now tell me why Isabella caught your eye.” He raised an eyebrow, gave Ed a knowing smile, and stood up, he started approaching Ed as he instinctively backed away. “You just don’t understand do you? Oswald was the only other person that we ever had fun with! He made us who we are-“ 

“He made us who YOU are! Not me!” Ed was trying to gain control again but it was pitiful. 

“You ARE ME! Why can’t you seem to accept that?!?” He grabbed Ed around the throat, he couldn’t kill him in this state but he can sure as hell scare him, Ed attempted to pry his hands away but it didn’t work, he was gasping desperately even though he knew he was in no real danger. “You’re weakening! I am who you are MEANT TO BE!”

Then Ed woke up. 

He wasn’t gasping his face was still, it started growing into a grin, the riddler was back. He beat Ed. 

He got up and got into his signature clover green suit and jet black bowler hat. Oswald won’t know what hit him. 

The plan wasn’t to kill Oswald, he loved Oswald and he knew Oswald loved him too. The plan was to speak to him, to convince him that was the riddler was back... kidnapping was his best option. 

He knew Oswald all too well, he knew exactly when Oswald would be alone and the green clad psychopath grabbed a crowbar and found the little bird. 

“Ed? What are you doing here?” He scoffed 

“Oh just stopping by, saying hello to an old friend!” He growled as he swung his crowbar into the smaller man’s head. 

Oswald woke up tied to a chair, it effected him less than you would think seeing as this had happened so so many times. He was blindfolded and his head ached, what had happened last night? Then he heard a voice. 

“Oh you’re finally awake?” Ed, god how had he not known? He wasn’t scared anymore, he knew that the new Ed wasn’t smart enough to kill him anymore. 

“Ed enough stop trying to prove yourself, you’re just a nobody!” He let the hatred drip from his voice and felt Ed pull off his blindfold, he was wearing the green suit, and of course his bowler hat, he really did look good in it. 

“Oh but mister Cobblepot you’re wrong! I am the riddler!” Something in his eyes scared Oswald, the way he looked at Oswald almost like he was imagining... something wonderful, and Oswald couldn’t help but believe him. 

“Why haven’t you killed me yet? Did you want me conscious for it?” He spat the words out at the smiling riddler. 

The taller man then approached Oswald stroking his face and smiling, 

“If you beg for me you will rarely get me, I can not be taken but I can be given, I rarely show my face to those who deserve me, what am I?” He looked down and let his finger trail down Oswald’s chest. 

“I don’t know. What are you?” The sentence dripped with sarcasm. 

“Mercy Oswald, I’m not going to kill you.” He grabbed Oswald by the collar and pulled him into a kiss a deep one. Oswald struggled at first but he loved it more than he could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gets controll, handjob but like not that descriptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I’d write a consensual gun point handjob. Oh well.

“What was that?!?” Oswald didn’t exactly seem happy but Edward could see through him. 

“I love you Oswald.” The words hit him like a punch to the face. He hadn’t been told that by anyone in years and he looked up into the face of this man who he’d loved and lost and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Took you long enough” he smirked. Ed laughed a bit and began untying him. 

“That it did. The other me was so bland!” He let himself be as flamboyant as possible. As they grinned at each other. 

Oswald was free now and he saw his chance and took it, he grabbed the gun from Edward’s belt and turned so that the taller man was forced into the chair and pushed the gun to his jawbone.

Edward was not expecting this. He gasped and put his hands in the air to show surrender. Once he realized that Oswald had remained so close to him he smiled down the bridge of his nose. 

“Still angry I see.” He let out a hoarse laugh. 

“Not particularly” Oswald mused back “but I’d kill you in a second if you gave me reason.” 

“I don’t doubt it” responded riddler, smiling despite himself. 

It was then that Oswald undid Edward’s trousers, Ed laughed and wrapped his arms around Oswald slowly as to not give him any indication to shoot. 

“You took me away from my meeting” said Oswald cocking the gun, he was happy with the stifled whimper that Ed let out at the sound, “and you tied me to a chair and patronized me with your riddles, give me one good reason not to kill you now.” 

“Because then you won’t get to play with me Mr. Penguin” said Edward slyly.

“I suppose you’re right” said Oswald reaching down and grabbing hold of Ed’s cock, Ed gasped and bit his lip as Oswald moved the muzzle of his gun down to his heart and smiled.

“Oswald... what in heavens name are you doing?” Ed knew all too well and was very happy about it. 

Oswald just laughed in response and let his hand start to move up and down as Ed whimpered in pleasure. 

The next morning both of them were laying on the floor with Edward bound and gagged and Oswald sprawled on top of him. 

Edward woke up before Oswald but decided not to move for fear of waking up the little bird but when Oswald finally woke up he made a muffled noise through his gag as if to ask Oswald to take it off. 

Oswald just smiled down at the helpless man before him and kissed his head lightly. 

Edward rolled his eyes and began to struggle in his bonds before Oswald finally let him out. 

“That was rude” he snapped. 

“Aww but you looked so cute like that” purred Penguin. 

Ed couldn’t help but smile despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! No more chapters coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update soon


End file.
